You're My Leading Mech
by lambotwinlove
Summary: G1 Takes place after episode 55 Hoist Goes Hollywood. Spike and Carly are given a copy of the autobots movie parts and play it in the lounge, much to Sunstreaker's embarrassment. Sideswipe makes it all better.


Title: You're My Leading Mech

Pairings: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe

Summary: G1 Takes place after episode 55 Hoist Goes Hollywood. Spike and Carly are given a copy of the autobots movie parts and play it in the lounge, much to Sunstreaker's embarrassment. Sideswipe makes it all better.

Note: I just watched this episode and I could not resist writing a fic to go along with it. If anyone wants to watch it go to my profile and drop me a message or something and I'll link you cause I couldn't find it on youtube. A must see for any Sunstreaker fan!

Most of the autobots had taken up residence in the lounge, talking amongst themselves and sipping on some energon. Most of the talk going around was either about how long it would take the decepticons to realize that the invention they stole from Wheeljack's lab on Cybertron never worked to begin with or about the resident mech movie stars.

Tracks, being the lovely prima donna that he was, couldn't seem to keep his vocalizer shut about the whole experience. Of course, he made it seem a lot better then it had been and over glorified his part and the parts of his autobot comrades. Powerglide, Warpath, Hoist and Sunstreaker allowed him to go on, every now and then throwing in their own embellishments to the truth. It wasn't like the other would see the film anyway.

It had been about a week since the movie shoot had taken place, and the talk was still buzzing. Mostly due to Tracks keeping it in the Autobot spot light. All five movie stars had been asked countless questions, and of course, Tracks and Sunstreaker loved the attention the most.

"It was so exciting, the cameras would roll and we stole the show from our human costars." Tracks spoke to a group of excited autobots, the twins weren't too far away and Tracks turned to the golden twin and grinned.

Before Sunstreaker could add anything to Tracks's boasts, Carly and Spike ran into the lounge with Bumblebee.

"Hey guys! We just got a copy of the scenes our stars did from the movie studio!" Spike yelled, waving the film in the air for all to see.

Powerglide, Hoist, Tracks, Sunstreaker and Warpath all looked at each other and gulped. They hadn't counted on this happening. They figured no one would see it since the autobots were too big for movie theaters.

"Great! Now I can finally see my brother in all of his movie star glory!" Came the excited voice of Sideswipe who walked over to Spike and took the film from him.

Sideswipe and Wheeljack set up a projector and everyone settled down to watch the bits with their autobot comrades. Hoist tried to make a run for it by saying he had to be on patrol, and Warpath tried to do the same, but Prowl told them it could wait till after the show was over.

The red twin pulled the golden twin next to him and grinned his little giddy grin, Sunstreaker knew he wouldn't be hearing the end of it when his twin saw what really happened during the movie shot. The yellow Lamborghini found himself wishing the decepticons would attack, right now.

The lights were turned off and film began, the studio had only given them the parts with the autobots in them since the movie wasn't set to be released for awhile. And the opening just had to be Sunstreaker driving straight into a wooden shack, which was on fire.

"Nice crash, Sunstreaker! How did those flames treat your paint job?" Cliffjumper yelled from somewhere behind them.

The yellow twin felt his anger rising and he wanted nothing more then to crush the minibots vocalizer. Before he could stand up to do so, a comforting hand found it's way to rest discreetly on his thigh. His twin did always know how to calm him down.

"That was when we were just being used as stunt cars and what not." Powerglide explained in a nonchalant way. "We told you about that."

Next it was Powerglide crashing into a fake store followed by Tracks who had glided off a building and then crashed into a wall.

Sunstreaker knew what would be coming next and decided that this was where he would make his exit. "I don't need to watch this, I lived it." He stood up and easily avoided his twins arm as the red Lamborghini reached out to pull him back down.

"Sunny?" Sideswipe called, but his twin simply walked out of the lounge without even turning to acknowledge him.

Once Sunstreaker was safely back in the room he shared with his twin he began to hear the laughter, he moved about the room and grabbed a few art supplies before sitting on his berth and starting a sketch. He knew Hoist, Powerglide, Tracks and Warpath were all getting an ear full for the crappy acting they had to do for this movie.

"Evil alien robots... what the hell was I thinking." The golden twin sighed and continued his sketch. after a few minutes he was so engrossed that he hadn't heard the door open, close and then lock. He also hadn't noticed when his twin walked into the room.

Sideswipe stood quietly, leaning forward to peak at his twins work. That was when Sunstreaker finally noticed him.

"Come to make fun of me?" Sunstreaker did not even look up from his drawing as he spoke to his brother.

Sideswipe looked at him for a moment then shuck his head, "No, but you could have told me what really happened, bro." The red twin had been a little hurt to find out his brother had lied to him, they were supposed to tell each other anything and everything.

"Tracks was the one who opened his big mouth first, the rest of us just kept it going. And you're the last one I would have told, I didn't want you to know how stupid the whole thing had been." Sunstreaker didn't care what the other autobots thought of him, but his twin was a totally different matter.

"Sunshine, I wouldn't have laughed or anything."

"Yes, you would have." Sunstreaker subspaced his sketch and laid down on his berth with his arms folded behind his head. He knew his twin better then anyone, and the only reason his crimson brother wasn't laughing now was because Sunstreaker had left the lounge the way he did.

"Okay, maybe I would have, but I wouldn't have thought any less of you, bro. Hard to get any lower then you already are."

A smile twitched at the corner of Sunstreaker's mouth and Sideswipe broke into a wide grin. "I knew I could cheer you up. Look, it doesn't matter how silly the movie was, you had fun and stopped the decepticons, right?"

"Yeah, true. And I also got this." Sunstreaker pulled an autobot sized chair from subspace and sat it down in front of his twin so he could see Sunstreaker's name on the back.

"They gave you a chair with your name on it?"

"I dunno about gave, I just decided I was keeping it." All of the autobots that had been in the movie had been given chairs with their names on the back, they had spelled Track's name wrong, but Sunstreaker's had been perfect. there was no way he was gonna walk away from that movie without taking the chair with him.

The crimson twins mouth curled into an evil grin as he looked at the chair and then at his brother. Sideswipe moved and pulled his twin off his berth and pushed him into the chair. Then he walked over and laid himself down on his brothers berth.

"'Sides, what are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked as he watched his other half stretch out on his berth, but hell his brother looked so gorgeous doing that.

Sideswipes eyes danced with mischief and he grinned over at his twin, "I thought we could make our movie, you be the director and tell me what to do, brother mine."

Sunstreaker quickly understood where this was going and couldn't hold back a grin, he placed his finger under his chin and contemplated as he gazed at his twins body.

"Bring your left leg up and bend your knee." He watched as his brother did as he was told, "Now, take your right hand and run it up and down your right thigh, slowly, Siders."

Again, Sideswipe did as his brother directed, moaning softly as his hand traveled over his thigh. Sunstreaker couldn't take his optics off that ebony hand as it ghosted over what he knew to be a rather sensitive spot on his twin.

"What next, Sunny?" Sideswipe question came out as a breathy moan as he continued to move his hand and wait for more instructions.

"Move your other hand to you chassis, bro... want you to trace those headlights for me, do it, 'Sides." Sunstreaker watched as his brothers hand slowly moved to the top of his chest and slowly made it's way to his headlights. The golden twin knew exactly how sensitive they were, and wasn't surprised when a deep moan came from his crimson lover at the first light touches.

"Frag... Sideswipe... that's hot..." Sunstreaker was beginning to find it very hard to keep himself in that damn chair of his, he wanted to grab his twin and give him more excuses to make those gorgeous sounds.

"Really, bro? Tell me what to do next." Sideswipe was really getting into this, he loved the idea of putting on a little show for his twin and was glad to see that Sunstreaker was enjoying it as well.

"Lick your lips, tip you head back and arch your back." Sunstreaker's optics darkened as he pictured the image of his twin like that in his processor. And when Sideswipe did as he was told a moan escaped them both.

Suddenly, Sunstreaker launched himself from the chair and moved to cover his twins body with his own. Sideswipes arms encircled his waist as he dipped down to kiss along his brother's neck. Sunstreaker let out a shuddering moan and moved his lips to his brothers audios.

"I want you... so bad..."

"I'm yours, Sunny... all yours..."

"Mine." Sunny whispered against his twins audios as his hands began to travel over the crimson and ebony body beneath his. The noises coming from Sideswipe's vocalizer were maddening and only spurred the yellow twin to do more to entice and coax those moans and sighs out.

Ebony and golden hands traveled over bodies that had long since been mapped out and memorized by their finger tips. The twins lips came together in a searing kissing before Sideswipe pushed his brother upwards a bit to give himself a bit of room. He opened his chest plate, exposing his half of the spark they shared. Sunstreaker watched and followed suit, opening his chest plate and each half of the split spark seemed to glow brighter.

Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker down for a kiss and their sparks jumped as they came closer, but still not touching. Both twins moaned into the others mouth as they felt the heat radiating from their sparks. Both halves of the shared spark shuddered, sensing that mere inches separated them from becoming whole once again.

"Sunny..."

As his twin moaned his name, Sunstreaker pressed closer, sparks touched and white hot pleasure filled the twins bodies. At first, the sparks seemed to nuzzle one another, each one lightly caressing the life of the other. Then they came together, merging slowly and the twins were wrapped in the warm blanket of wholeness.

"I love you, Sideswipe. With all my spark."

Sideswipe's optics darkened even more and he arches against his brother, "I love you too, Sunstreaker. With all my spark."

The energy building within each twin and their sparks grew as their hands continued to roam bodies that would belong to no one else, Sideswipe was Sunstreaker's and Sunstreaker was Sideswipe's. No one else would ever mack either twin feel this whole, this complete. Nothing could ever compare to the love each one knew they had in the other.

"...'Sides..."

"Let go, Sunshine..."

That was all it took to drive Sunstreaker over the edge and he screamed his twins name as he shuddered against him. Sideswipe followed, because that was what they did. Where one twin went the other would always follow.

Slowly, the joined spark separated and each twins respective sparks moved back to settle into their casing. Sunstreaker was able to move a little bit first and closed his brothers chest plate for him as the the crimson mech lay panting beneath him. He closed his own chest plate and was quickly pulled into the arms of the one he loved above all else.

The twins laid on Sunstreaker's berth, wrapped in each others arms, silence fell on the two occupants of the room. they needed no words because they always knew what the other was thinking and feeling. The minutes ticked by and Sunstreaker felt himself being pulled into recharge.

"Sunny, you'll always be my leading mech." His twins voice broke through the blissful haze of recharge and Sunstreaker pulled him closer and kissed him.

"You're mine too, Siders."


End file.
